User blog:Dragon Lord Erin/The Party
So Kaminoshi is throwing a party and your all invited. Well that is the summary at least. In reality my plan is to create community wide role-play of a party. The plan is for it to be a social event so no battling and whatnot. I wanted to make a very large role-playing event based on interaction rather than fighting to counteract most of the things going on on the wiki. How Will I do This Good question. It is quite hard to accommodate so many people in one role-play but I have devised a plan. I will have a total of around 5 rooms in the house including a main hall. (More if needed) Each room can have a total of 5 people in it. I will have a thing on the top of each room that looks like this: Occupants: #Person 1 #Person 2 #Person 3 #Person 4 #Person 5 Now each of those will actually be a character in the role-play. Any character can leave and enter another room as long as said room has a space. when you leave and enter a room you must sign in and out to keep the role-play sane. Plans This will mainly be freeform and just a big social gathering. So feel free to act crazy, get drunk, whatever but follow the rules. Also I have no specified party theme so feel free to suggest one. I may also make some small events such as party games and whatnot. Operator If you want to be an Operator ask me on chat (Pm obviously). I reserve the right to deny you though. #I need at least one operator who can code. (Cause I can't) #You must help me look through the rp and kick out anyone who breaks the rules. Please inform me when you do and remove them from the guest list. #Have fun as well. You are allowed. Rules Well here we go. #One character per person (Can be changed. Ask me) #No fighting or you will be kicked out of the party for good. Verbal fighting is perfectly fine. #Upon entering you must make a post of your entrance in the main hall. #Feel free to have "relations" with others but keep it PG please. #No arguing outside of the rp. (I mean come on it's a social gathering no need to yell at each other about taking the last coke or whatever) #No controlling another character without asking them. (Like if you wanna mind control them or some shit make sure you ask) #Have Fun with it. Feedback If you want to join or have any concerns please say so. I currently have 24 spaces but I can add more if there is more demand. I will be making a actual guest list if this takes off. Guest List Hosts Erin: Kaminoshi Prince: Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki Erin and Prince: Kamiko Otsutsuki, Osamu Otsutsuki Guests Kano: Soko Cam: Kiyoshi Yuri Theo: Mei Kaguya Sig: Izuru Uchiha Long: Mihaya Uchiha Kami: Masayoshi Ōtsutsuki Rio: Jusuke Haida Category:Blog posts